


Słaby punkt

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, M/M, Pre-Samifer, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Słabym punktem Sama było tylko jedno: rodzina.





	Słaby punkt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obiecać wszystko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037235) by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS). 



Słabym punktem Sama było tylko jedno: rodzina. Wiedział to każdy, kto ich choć trochę poznał.

Ten punkt miał istnieć zawsze, albo do momentu, gdy zostanie sam. Problemem było to, że już nigdy nie miało tak być. Lucyfer był przy nim zawsze i wszędzie. Nawet jeśli mu się nie pokazywał. I Winchester musiał wyrzucać z umysłu myśl, że gdyby powiedział „tak”, zostaliby już na zawsze razem. Nie musiałby się o nic martwić.

Mimo to, nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Powiedzenie w tym wypadku „tak”, to jak skreślenie szansy.

Skreślenie szansy na bycie z jedyną prawdziwą miłością.

 


End file.
